


Gossiping and... memories.

by GoldenGardenias, monchevysdesire



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and wicked, basically just philippe and the chevalier being cute, monchevy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenGardenias/pseuds/GoldenGardenias, https://archiveofourown.org/users/monchevysdesire/pseuds/monchevysdesire
Summary: Philippe d'Oreans and the Chevalier de Lorraine spend a normal day in the salons, and eventually end up in the many mazes of the gardens at Versailles.





	Gossiping and... memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Another collab with my dearest friend @GoldenGardenias. Thank you for being the best Philippe, truly. More of these to come, and I hope you enjoy. <3

Chevalier walked through the crowded salon on a cloudy day at Versailles, hence why most people were sat on tables doing various activities. He wandered through as he noticed Philippe from afar, stopping in his tracks to just stare at Philippe, small sigh escaping his lips.

Monsieur had tried his hands on cards, with no real desire to put the effort into cheating that day. Luck had not been on his side and after a few bad hands he stood and wandered to a group of pretty young courtiers. The women were gossiping and quickly welcomed the Prince to join. They were speaking of a Comte that seemed to be overly fond of his horses when Philippe glanced up and saw him. Their eye met and as always, he was struck by how beautiful the blond was. He cautioned a small smile, before he quickly looked away again.

Chevalier smiled back, his arms crossed over one another as his right thumb played with the beringed index finger with the stone of the ring, he watched Philippe carefully not being able to turn his gaze away. Philippe tried to pay attention to the hearsay, it sounded suitably scandalous... But his gaze was drawn to the blond over and over again. Each time he tried to pull himself away and back to the conversation.

The Chevalier decided to risk it all. He began to walk over to Philippe and the courtiers, his presence close to Philippe's as he placed his hand on the lower back of Monsieur. "May I ask what is this gathering about? Chit-chatting on gossip that I am not aware of?"

The girls noticed how Philippe gravitated towards the other man and seemed to burst into a fit of giggles. "Well-" Monsiuer began, trying to ignore how pleased the young ladies seemed to be. "It seemed there is a certain nobleman who needs to have a view of his stables to... Find his passions, shall we say." By the time he was finished speaking, Philippe's eyes were sparkling with amusement and he was clearly trying not to grin.

The Chevalier held back a laugh as he rubbed up and down Philippe's back slowly, his hand ending at his side. "Oh? Poor fella'. Out of all places, the stables. Sounds right for a peasant." Lorraine forced a smile, squinting his eyes.

Monsiuer rolled his eyes, but relaxed at his lover's touch. He was always a little less guarded when they were together, always a bit more honestly himself. Even in public. "I though /you/ loved the stables, mon cher." His smile was demure but his eyes were wicked as he spoke.

Chevalier raised an eyebrow and looked at Philippe,"And so do you, apparently." He faked his smile more, looking at the giggling women. "Well, I am quite fond of horses. I do not think it is unknown..." The Prince leaned over to whisper into the Chevalier's ear, "While I rather think it's the leather that you're fond of..." Then looked back to the ladies and spoke at a normal level, "Though, I think I am not so Interested in them as this Comte seems to be." His own arm finally found it's way around Lorraine's waist, fingers curling in his overcoat.

"That you are—," The Chevalier cleared his throat and gripped Philippe's waist, nodding at a Madame who was speaking with a polite smile as he mumbled underneath his breath,"I see what you're doing." Chevalier then smiled,"Well ladies, maybe learn from the Comte. You might find some passion in the stables too, ending up with him." Chevalier snatched a glass of wine and drank half of it.

The girls seemed to be scandalized by the idea of a tussle in the stable with equine loving nobleman, one even gasped and placed a hand over her lips. "I do wonder what it is about them that sees the man so agitated..." Philippe mused, eyes narrowing slightly as he pondered the possibilities, genuinely curious for a moment. "You think it is the bit? Or the reigns? Perhaps the saddle..."

"I'm sure the Chevalier would not mind if you wore a bit, Monsieur." The youngest of the girls quipped, clearly new to court and another young woman smacked the lass with a fan for her boldness.

Surprised, Philippe's eyes widened as he barked out a rather loud bit of laughter. Then quickly looked around to see that no attention was drawn to him. "Oh- we like you, you can stay. What do you think, my dear Chevalier? Would you like to bridle me?"

Monsieur had to bite his lower lip to keep from grinning like a cheshire cat, but it was a battle he was slowly losing. Chevalier bursted out laughing as he heard the comment of the new lady, scanning her body up and down,"Finally, someone who I can get along with and have fun around here!" He pressed his lips together and turned to Philippe, barely smirking,"Your mouth has been very active as of late. I see that happening very soon..." He held back a laugh and slid one hand underneath Philippe's overcoat.

He hadn't quite expected the answer and realized belatedly as the young women began to whisper amongst themselves, that he'd begun to blush rather brightly. A hand raised to feel the warmth of his cheek, before he snatched up the youngest girl's hand-fan and swept it back and forth rapidly before him, hair shifting in the slight breeze he created. It was pointless, but he still tried to cover his reasons, "It seems rather warm in here, does it not?" More giggles and Monsieur shot the Chevalier a sideways glance, trying his best to seem innocent.

Lorraine was taken aback as Philippe snatched the fan of the lady. He chuckled and leaned onto his lover, his hands going up to fix the lace cravat, whispering,"You always lose, mignonette." He swiftly pulled back and raised an eyebrow,"Are you feeling warm, Monsieur? Shall we go for a stroll? I am so sorry ladies to take away his highness from you. But feel him," Chevalier cupped Philippe's cheek, stroking it lightly,"He's all heated in the moment." The blond faked a pout.

They were, perhaps, having a little too much fun. "And you always win- it's not fair." Philippe asked for all the world as if he were terribly upset by this, only to blink and be regard the ladies with a polite smile once more. "Yes, a bit of air might do me good. Do excuse us, mademoiselles."

He bowed and tossed the fan back to the girl, petite little blond thing that was going to fit in well. She surprised him again as they began to walk off by quipping, "Enjoy your turn about the stables, Monsieur." Her friend smacked her again and scolded her.

The Chevalier bowed as well, turning around to walk beside the Prince slowly, placing his hands behind his back,"Ah. Wicked little things, aren't they? New to court and already flaunting their lifestyle. Reminds me of someone." Lorraine glanced at Philippe, smirking. He looked

over his shoulder as the young lady spoke, causing him to huff out a laugh,"Nonsense. Does she mistake us for that Comte? I certainly do not want to get my shoes into shit, let alone do anything of the sort in the stables."

Monsieur laughed and tugged one of the Chevalier's arms from behind the blond's back to link with his own, "Do you remember how timid you were at first? I had to teach you how to cheat at cards..." The Prince smiled softly at the memory, "I thought you so terribly innocent, until you got me to bed and then I quickly realized it was you who'd be the one doing the teaching."

"I don't know..." He looked over his shoulders at the ladies before the made their way out of the double doors to the salons. "Perhaps she has the right idea, the Comte too. I do have new riding boots and..." The Prince glanced around to be sure no one was nearby has he whispered, "You know how I had to use a riding crop on a horse. It's been sitting in my room for weeks, completely untouched."

"First impressions can sometimes be wrong, my darling. I ended up teaching you many stuff, naturally." He stuck his tongue out and chuckled looking at the marble floors as they walked out of the salons. Chevalier stopped in the same time as Philippe, not expecting to hear such a thing from him next. "Mignonette...." He narrowed his eyes. "You're in a rather good mood today. Are you not?" He looked around to see if someone was walking by, deep inside he was nervous.

"I'm always in a good mood when I get new clothes." Monsieur replied easily, as if he'd not made such a suggestion at all. He tugged at Lorraine's arm to get his lover in step with him again, a small smirk on his face. He could win some too, it just never seemed to be when any were around to witness his victory. That was alright though, the look on the Chevalier's face was all the reward he needed. "To the gardens then, mon cher?"

Chevalier laughed as he was tugged, walking beside Philippe arm through arm as they were now at the steps leading down to the Gardens of Versailles,"What is it that you bought now?" He smiled, relaxing to the nice cold breeze. "And last time we strolled was when you were in a dress with your heels off." He shook his head trying not to remember the night so perfectly,"You looked so beautiful, though. Captivating even."

"Yes." Monsiuer replied rather breathlessly as he thought back to it. He'd been so excited to wear that new gown, silver and seemed to glitter when the threads caught the light. Philippe remembered how cross he'd been earlier, How his brother had glared at him when showed up in a dress and how the Chevalier had looked at him as if he were the only other person in all of France. He also remembered that when they made love that night, how he'd finally felt at home.

Monsiuer closed his eyes and breathed in deeply when the fresh air wafted over them as they made their way down the stairs and to the gardens. "I took them off because I thought you might like to be taller than me for once... I was quite right, of course. Do you remember the look the servant gave me when I sent him off with my shoes? He clearly thought I was mad."

The Chevalier smiled and bit his bottom lip as his gaze was down, slowly walking,"You're always mad. Always up to no good. I do not blame him though, mignonette, sometimes you do quastionable things, although I loved looking down on you.... in many ways, that is ofcourse."

"That is something you do not have to tell me." Monsieur's grin turned cheeky as he glanced to his lover, then tilted his face towards the warmth of the sun. When he looked back to the Chevalier he added as he bumped their hips together playful, "Though maybe not quite so much as I enjoy looking up at you, my darling. But perhaps you do know- as I am ever worshipful in your service..."

The Chevalier pretended to lock his lips and throw away the key, his hands going behind his back once again as he raised his chin up in a haughty manner. He did his best to look as a noble, as he hated being formal. His gaze turned to Philippe, smiling softly as the Prince was taking in the sun. Lorraine laughed as he stumbled slightly to the side, brushing a curl away from his brow.

"I do believe you need to watch your tongue, mon amour. People seem to giggle a lot about everything you speak of." He winked and looked ahead, "I know that you are. Even though it should be the other way around. After all you're the King's brother," Chevalier whispered and teased, leaning in slightly,"What would people say if they found out that Monsieur is worshipping Chevalier de Lorraine instead?" He faked a gasp.

"It is not my fault if other's minds turn to scandal at every word that falls from my lips." Monsieur replied stubbornly, tilting his chin up in defiance. "Though, the bridle remark was wicked, I will admit..." He smirked. "As for worshiping rulers..." Philippe leaned closer, voice low even though there seemed to be no one near by. Even the garden had ears and he was well aware of it. "In our bedroom there is only one King- and he is not my brother. But, should his majesty, Lorraine ever feel the need to return such attentions... I think you'll find that his loyal subject would think it most agreeable."

The Prince stood straight again as they neared one of the gardens many mazes, he beamed over at the blond, devilish glint in his eyes. "In fact... If you could but catch me, sire..." He took off into the maze without another word, glancing over his shoulder only once as he turned around the first hedge.

"Philippe!" Chevalier roughly whispered/yelled as the Prince took off as he realized that they are in the many mazes of the large gardens, “Fucksake," He mumbled for being called the pet name by Philippe again, him knowing damn well that it drives the Chevalier mad, and for making the nobleman chase him. He hated it. Because of the shoes that is. He started to take off after Philippe,"If I catch you, you're dead Mignonette! I give you my word!" He yelled and couldn't help but laugh as the two were free from all eyes, it was only the two of them in the now closed maze.

"You would not kill me, you are too fond of my company!" Philippe called as he turned to the opposite direction so he might poke his head out from behind one of the tall bushes to add, "And my ass..."Just as quickly he was gone again, though he realized belatedly that this was one of the newer mazes- one he'd not memorized the layout of.

Monsieur worried his lower lip at he came to a dead end, he was forced to turn around and try another direction. Heels were a fondness of his, the ones he wore in a gown taller and more narrow than those he wore day to day, so it was little wonder that he did not have a great deal of difficulty running about in them.

The solid soles slid on the gravel as he rounded a corner and found himself at the center of the maze. There were stone benches that lined a simple, but elegant fountain and Philippe found himself hesitating as he tried to decide what direction to go.

"Hmmm. Hardly true," Chevalier spoke loudly so that Philippe would hear him, walking slower. He pressed his lips in a grin as he just walked through the maze, looking down at the grass to see the foot steps as he followed them slowly,"I do agree about your ass. And if I find you, I shall do something to it for you doing this to me. You do know I do not wanna ruin my shoes." He looked around, slightly confused as he was never one to go in the gardens let alone a closed labyrinth. He stopped in his tracks as he saw the fountain and benches,"Oh."

"The Chevalier de Lorraine scuffing his shoes- the world would end." Philippe grinned as he spoke, "It's not as if the man's dearest friend would not provide him with a new pair." Monsieur spun about as he heard the other man enter the heart of the labyrinth, still beaming all the while. Philippe spread his arms, daring the man to come after him as he took a step backwards.

He swore, there were times when it would surprise anyone that he was the older of the two. Not by much, of course- there were only three years between them. But, the Prince was far more prone to bursts of boyish behavior, when the mood struck him. He was breathing heavily, while Lorraine- the bastard, seemed unaffected. Monsieur bit his lip as he took another step backwards. "It is not fair- you've put in no effort to chase me and still you are here."

"Do not act like you would not do the same. If it's anything you complain about, it is your shoes." Chevalier wickedly smirk and raised his hand up to wave with his fingers slowly, rounding the fountain to try and approach Monsieur,"Mignonette- do not walk away. Come here. Now."

Chevalier's tone was demanding as he stared at Philippe without an emotion as he stepped forwards again, scanning Philippe's body up and down playfully, his tongue coming to play as he licked his lower lip liking what he saw before him. That bastard always looked beautiful.

"I would most certainly be upset- but if it was worth the effort, I might not find it so upsetting. The last time you tore the buttons off my breeches, for example. i was not so terribly upset then." The Prince smirked and licked his lips nervously, eyes flicking from one direction to her step back for each forward movement of the Chevalier. He looked like a boy in that moment, the one who loved to be chased through the gardens at the Palais Royal- so very carefree in the moment. A rarity these days.

Another step back and then another. Without realizing it, Monsieur had back himself against one of the stone benches and when the backs of his legs smacked against it, the Prince lost his footing. Pale jades went wide and he gasped as he went tumbling back. He was sent sprawling on the ground, legs across the seat of the bench. There was a moment of silence as the shock wore off, before Philippe burst into laughter.

"I think that's the only thing you do not care about. If it's anything you want to get rid of as fast as possible... it is your breeches, yes..." Chevalier smiled and tilted his head, noticing the bench. He did not say a thing, he just walked towards Philippe,"and your shirts..” Chevalier bursted out laughing as Philippe tumbled back, holding onto his stomach and pointing at him,"Ah! Mignonette..You should watch where you're going... Maybe I distracted you, hm?" Raising an eyebrow, Lorraine put out his hand for Philippe to help him get up,"Come on. Up."

"Like I said, all very good reasons..." Monsieur reasoned from his place on the ground, his dark curls fanned out on the grass that boarded the tall shrubs in the maze. Philippe raised his arm and took hold of the Chevalier's hand. He leaned up as if to rise, only to tugged the other man down with him. The Prince braced his arms up, to keep Lorraine from falling onto him too hard. Then, with the over man on his level and still a bit breathless from his tumble, Philippe quipped, "You know the last time I fell for you in a garden we were children."

Chevalier widened his eyes as he fell onto Philippe, laughing. His curls fell around his and Philippe's face making a curtain, only for Lorraine to brush them away and have them over one shoulder. He glared at Philippe playfully. What a child. He thought, but if it made him happy, nothing else mattered. Chevalier's breathing was slightly picked up as he could not stop smiling. He ran his beringed index finger across Philippe's cheekbone and looked down at pale jade eyes. "That was when we first met or after? Damn, I did not know I was charming enough at 15. But I do know you looked delicious at 18 as well...." Chevalier was thinking about the moment they first met,"Yes. In the gardens. Funny how we spend so little time here and look at us now, on the grass." He chuckled.

Philippe preened with the small affectionate attention from his lover and reached out to right a few of the Chevalier's stray curls. It was a fond memory to say the very least. "I still looked like a fourteen-year-old girl... not that I'm complaining, mind you.. You were the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen." His eyes scanned over Lorraine's handsome features before he added, "Now you're the most beautiful man. I suppose things haven't changed too terribly much." Monsieur leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the tip of Lorraine's nose, "Save you won't chase me around the garden's properly now. I used to actually have to run..."

"You still look like a fourteen year old girl, even prettier." Chevalier pecked Philippe's lips and chuckled as he looked down at Monsieur,"I did not catch you, though. You fell, otherwise I'd have to chase you through this whole maze." He heard faint laughter out of the garden labyrinth. "Imagine if someone sees us," Chevalier smirked and bit his lip, knowing that Philippe would panic at the thought.

"Flattery, my darling, will get you everywhere." Monsiuer smirked as he absently plucked a leaf from his black curls and twirled it between is slender fingers, before he tucked it into Lorraine's gold strands. He leaned his head up to press their lips together again when he heard the sound of wayward courtiers. No, it wouldn't do for them to be caught. The Prince heaved a heavy sigh- they were always interrupted. "It would probably be best to retreat inside anyhow. I do not wish my complexion to suffer from too long in the sun."

"Ofcourse it will. It did me wonders, darling." The Chevalier made a disgusting face as he quickly removed the leaf away from his curl,"Please. Do not ruin this art. I spent hours on these gold locks." He flipped his hair and got up, smirking as he stuck out a hand for Philippe to take. "Come on. Let us go inside them. Away from prying eyes where I can only have you for myself.


End file.
